1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable memory storage device with biometric identification security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory storage drives, are becoming widely used to meet the ever-growing demands on digital information storage and exchange. In addition to their small size, portability, high reliability and large capacity, flash memory drives can be conveniently removed from and attached to a wide variety of electronic devices having the appropriate connection port (e.g., a serial bus port such as a USB port or an IEEE 1394 (“Firewire”) port).
Concurrent with the rising demand to store and exchange data is the need to keep data secure against unauthorized access. In an effort to make flash memory drives more secure, it is known to provide PIN and password authentication routines before drive access is granted. Additionally or alternatively, it is also known to provide physical key and smartcard systems which allow access to the flash memory drive only upon acceptance of the proper key or smartcard. However, a problem with these security systems is that the access medium may be lost, stolen, forgotten and/or hacked. Biometric security systems, such as fingerprint scanners, have therefore been incorporated into data storage devices such as flash drives. Unlike passwords, smartcards and the like, biometric data is unique and cannot be stolen or reproduced, hence only authorized users are able to access the information on the drive.
An example of a biometric flash memory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,935, entitled “High Security Flash Memory and Method.” As disclosed therein, a fingerprint scanner is embedded in the flash memory device. Before the information stored on the flash memory is accessible, the user. places his or her finger on the scanner, whereupon the user's fingerprint is scanned, digitized and compared against a stored version of the print. Access to the flash memory is granted only upon a match of the scanned and stored prints.
While providing effective security, conventional biometric flash memory devices have drawbacks. First, the port in the host device to which the flash memory is inserted for use is often difficult to access. For example, when used with a desktop or laptop computer, the port is often on the side or back of the computer, which makes it difficult to provide the fingerprint for authentication when the drive is plugged into the port. Moreover, typical biometric scanners are formed of fragile materials. Unlike typical electronics that are encased in a protective housing, biometric scanners must be relatively exposed so as to be able to obtain a clear image of the fingerprint, thumbprint or other biometric data. Thus, it is easy for the scanner to become scratched, damaged or ruined, thus rendering the security features and/or the flash memory device itself useless.